Karaoke Night With Naruto
by Iwin1234
Summary: The genins of Konoha and the Sand siblings have gone to a karaoke bar somewhere in Konoha to have some fun. But some people fall for different people after they've heard them sing. Who will be the new pairings? I have no clue since this is out of boredom.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The genins of Konoha and the sand siblings have gone to a Karaoke bar somewhere in Konoha to have some fun. But some people fall for different people once they've heard them sing. What will be the new pairings? I've no clue since this is totally out of pure boredom.

**Me: I do not own Naruto. I doubt I wished I did though.**

**Naruto:That's something new. Everybody else says that if they did own Naruto blah blah blah.**

**Me: Well what's wrong with being different?**

**Naruto: Nothing it's just that nobody says that.**

**Me: Whatever. Let's just start the damn story because I might just change the song you sing if you complain.**

**Naruto: Shutting up.**

**Me: Good.**

**Chapter 1: Let's go Karaoke!**

It was a fine morning in Konoha. The sky was clear so there would be no report of rain whatsoever. In Suna however it was hotter than being on fire. In fact it was hotter than the sun itself. Nobody in Suna right

now was outside but the lucky ones that came from Suna were the sand siblings, who were right now in Konoha enjoying the non-heated-up Suna home that they lived in. Instead they were in a perfectly cool hotel that

was in fact clean. They were just enjoying a good day like the rest of Konoha. They woke up hoping that the day would be very satisfying. Instead in reply they got boredom. It was practically knocking on their door!

Boredom. That one word was running through all their heads. They couldn't escape from it. It was practically running them down. So that all left them to one conclusion...to find something to do. Temari thought for

about a microsecond and finally got an idea. She had heard there was a really good karaoke bar somewhere in Konoha and decided that they should all go there. She was very excited at this new idea that had just come

to her mind. She told her brothers her thoughts.

" Hey guys! I just got a great idea!" Temari told her brothers, who were staring at her like she was the craziest person on Earth.

"What's your plan? We're stuck here being bored to death. Anything would do right about now!" Kankurou pretty much whined.

"Let's all go out for some karaoke at the new karaoke bar somewhere around here! We can invite the other genins too!" Temari told them.

"Wait did you say a karaoke bar?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes I did Kankurou. And I suggest that we go there." Temari stated. She was puzzled by why he would ask.

"Awsome! Let's go!" Kankuro said, well actually screamed.

Temari didn't know exactly why Kankuro was so fired up but she just told herself that it would be better not to ask. Her brother had so many interests it wasn't even funny. She didn't know he would like

going to a karaoke bar that was never known before. Well that was that. They were off to the karaoke bar. Gaara didn't even begin to go against Temari's choice because they didn't HAVE a choice. So he just went

along with it. They were going around looking for the others to tell them the good news and who should they come upon but Naruto Uzumaki, number one hyperactive, noisy, Konoha shinobi. They decided to invite him

since he was a fellow genin. So they decided to talk to him. Besides he might be able to spread the gossip for all they knew. So they walked up to him while he was eating his very well made ramen. Miso-pork ramen

to be exact. He was enjoying it too. In fact he enjoyed it so much he had already eaten over 100 bowls in about 5 minutes.

"Hey Naruto! Naruto!" Temari shouted out. Naruto turned his head in every direction to see who it was.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked looking around still bewildered by who it could be.

"I'm over here! It's me Temari!" Temari yelled to get his attention and to stop him from making himself an embarrassment. Naruto moved his head towards the sound and saw Temari.

"Oh hey Temari! It seems you guys paid a visit. What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh we were just wondering if you and some of your friends would join us at the new karaoke bar." Temari told him.

"Oh I'd love to! That's seems like a great idea since all I did today was eat ramen, which was very delicious!" Naruto said. He pretty much screamed it to the world.

"Tell your friends to come meet at the front of the karaoke bar in about an hour. We'll be there waiting at a table." Temari said. Naruto was now very ecstatic since it was the only thing that was amusing today.

"I'm on it!" Naruto said very enthusiastically. He ran at top speed all around Konoha until all that was left was a huge cloud of dust where he once stood. In fact he moved so fast he moved like 50 miles a minute. He

actually found everyone under 5 minutes time. He made a new record. Actually he made two new records. Fastest runner and fastest finder. Well he finally rounded everyone up at the front of the karaoke bar and they

were about to open the door when Temari comes and slams right into them. They all rubbed their heads and looked at her. She soon apologized for knocking them. They accepted her apology and entered the karaoke

which was full I might add. They all stepped in and sat at a table that was somewhere in the corner so they would be away from sight. When they all sat down they were bored of just sitting. Then an idea struck

Temari's head so hard all the information in her head bounced right out and came back only to swing out again. Temari shook her head to stop the dizziness while nobody noticed. She then told them something.

"Hey guys. Why don't we hold a karaoke competition? The one we find best at singing wins anything they want! How bout it?" TEmari asked everyone. Everyone just looked at her like she was crazy like hell. But they

all thought it over and decided it was better than sitting there being bored.

"That's a great Idea!" Naruto shouted. Everybody had to agree or else they'd be facing a Kyuubi and a very angry Temari, which would probably not end pretty at all. Everybody looked around for a waitress so they

could get an empty bottle to spin. Nobody could see a waitress for miles. Then the unexpected happened. Naruto took a hand from behind his back and pulled out a bottle from thin air. Yes that's right THIN AIR. The

group took the bottle and spun it like there was no tomorrow. The judges were Shikamaru, Akamaru, and Temari since they didn't do sing. They would just stay back and watch. Shikamaru was a judge because he

would just say troublesome and get off the stage. Akamaru because he couldn't sing. So the bottle spun around and around for what seemed like hours on end until it finally landed on someone. It was someone

unexpected, someone with black hair, witha blue high collar shirt, and an Uchiha fan. Yep, you guess it , it was Sasuke Uchiha. He got up and thought while he walked up. He picked up the microphone still thinking

about which song to choose. Then it came to him which one he would sing. He took the microphone that was in his hand and highered it up to his lips so he could speak through it. He then spoke into it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to sing a song called On the Wings of Love by Clay Akin. Please start the music." Sasuke spoke through the microphone. Everyone stared at him since he was the main attraction for

now. Then the music started playing and he started to sing on cue:

**Your smile to me to let the day begin**

**You are the sunlight **

**that lights my heart within.**

**I'm sure that your an angel in disguise**

**Come take my hand and together we will ride..**

**On the wings of love up and above the clouds**

**the only way to fly...**

**On the wings of love**

**On the wings of love only the two of us**

**Together flying high...**

**Flying high on the wings of love...**

**You look at me and I begin to feel**

**Just like the snow wind(I think), the rain of sunosphere**

**And I'm crazy bout you baby can't you see?**

**I be so alive then if you could come with me...**

**On the wings of love up and above the clouds**

**The only way to fly...**

**Cuz on the wings of love**

**On the wings of love only the two of us**

**Together flying high**

**Flying high up on the wings of love**

**Yes you belong to me**

**I'm yours exclusively**

**Right now we live and breath together**

**Inseperable it seems**

**We're flowing like a stream running free traveling on the wings of love**

**On the wings of love up and above the clouds**

**The only way to fly...**

**Cuz on the wings of love**

**On the wings of love only the two of us**

**Together flying high...**

**Flying high up on the wings of love**

**Up and above he clouds**

**Cuz that's the only way to fly**

**Flying high up on the wings of love...**

The song finally ended and everyone was awed to see how well he sang. They were so awed they all stood there in shock as they saw him get off the stage and towards his table with the others. They were

all really surprised too. Sakura and Ino were fallen out of their seats and had nosebleeds like crazy. They never knew Sasuke sang that well. In fact they didn't even know he knew how to sing. Everyone was shocked

but not too shocked not to spin the bottle. It landed on the second most unbelievable character. It was a tall character with dark sunglassess and a high collared jacket. If you guessed Shino then you are correct again.

He got up and went towards the stage. Everyone was still very shocked so they didn't notice as he picked a song. He atually already had a song planned for this. So with that settled he picked up the microphone from

the stand. Then he lifted it up to his mouth but before doing so he unbuttoned his top part of the jacket. Then he started to speak into it.

" Ladies and Gentlemen. I am currently up here to sing for no blasted reason. Anyway I'm going to sing the song called Because You Live by Jesse McCartney. He took a deep breath, sighed, then started the music. The

music started to play and he started to sing:

**Staring out at the rain with my head high**

**It's the end of the world in my mind**

**And your voice calls me back like a wake up call**

**I've been lookin' for the answer**

**Somewhere...**

**I couldn't see that it was right there**

**But now I know what I didn't know**

**Because you live and breath**

**Because you make me believe in myself **

**When nobody else could help**

**Because you live girl**

**My world...as twice as many stars in the sky**

**It's alright I survived I'm alive yeah...**

**It's because you made it through every storm...**

**What is life what's the use if your given time...**

**I'm so glad I found an angel**

**Someone...**

**Who was there when all my hopes fell**

**I wanna fly lookin' in your eyes**

**Because you live and breath**

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

**Because you live girl**

**You live My world**

**As twice as many stars in the sky**

**Because you live...I live**

**Because you live there's a reason why**

**I carry on when I lose the fight**

**I want to give what your giving me**

**Always...**

**Because you live and breath**

**Because you make me believe in myself**

**When nobody else can help**

**Because you live girl**

**My world...**

**As twice as many stars in the sky**

**Because you live and breath**

**Because you make me believe in myself**

**When nobody else can help**

**Because you live girl**

**My world...**

**As everything I need to survive...**

**Because you live...I live...**

**I live...**

After a whie it ended the song and around the ending part there was a bit of enthusiasm in his voice to make it more realistic. He put the miscrophone down and walked towards his table, passing by the

lookers who were shocked. More shocked than when Sasuke sang. Shino walked back to his table to find everyone so shocked at his awsome singing ability that they were even too shocked to spin the bottle let alone

move. So there ends the first chapter of this very weird story. Of course It will be ontinued...

**Well how did you readers like the story? It's my first story but flames are fine. I need more song selection. Also some of the lyrics of those songs I picked aren't really 100 sure that they are correct. I had to re listen to the songs just to get the lyrics. So basically I'm just saying: Please Review! I will be writing another chapter with more people singing.**

**Well I guess that's all for now! See you guys in the next chapter! Post ideas for songs too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I do not own Naruto to keep it short.**

**Naruto:Okay! Let's continue this story so I can sing!**

**Me: Sure.**

**Naruto: Animal I have Become**

Everyone had recovered from shock and spun the bottle it landed on Naruto. The over excited ninja stepped up to the stage and prepared his "singing voice" or so he called it. He got up on the stage and picked

up the microphone so he could sing. He put his lips next to the microphone and talked into the microphone.

"Tonight I'm gonna sing a song called Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace! Here I go!" Naruto nearly screamed in the microphone so everyone would pay attention. He started singing into the microphone:

**I can't escape this hell**

**So many times I've tried**

**But I'm still caged inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**(This animal, This animal)**

**I can't escape myself**

**(I can't escape myself)**

**So many times I've lied**

**(So many times I've lied)**

**But there's still rage inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**

**I can't escape this hell**

**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal that I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**(This animal I have become)**

He then told everyone thank for letting him sing and the music stopped. He jumped off the stage in a happy way. He went back to his table running with joy. He was filled with happiness for being able to

amaze everyone so much that they all stared at him. Yes it felt weird but he knew they were amazed with his great singing talent. He cleared his throat of his singing voice and was happy to have it off his chest. He

sat down next to Sakura, causing her to blush while still in amazement. Naruto quickly took the bottle and let it spin. It kept spinning and spinning. If finally stopped and landed on Sakura. She soon fainted in shock.

She was shocked so much she fainted. Everyone had to get her to the infirmary somewhere in Konoha which also consludes this chapter.

**This song was chosen by someone who e-mailed me and requested having Naruto sing this song. Thank you. Even though this is a short chapter it was made just for Naruto. See you in the next chapter! Also please review!**


End file.
